The Legend of Zelda: New Love
by Kj64linksword
Summary: Malink. Now that's out of the way. Anyway, this story takes place after OoT and MM. I put the games in text form to help those who haven't beat them yet. R
1. Prologue: The Legendary Journey

My alter ego, Jiyuu, and I would like to thank you for reading this story. Jiyuu, tell them what they're in for.

Jiyuu: Well, you are ready to read the prologue.

The prologue will explain the events of Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask.

Jiyuu: We will make up the rest.

Where'd I put that disclaimer, oh, there it is.

Disclaimer: Jiyuu and I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Nintendo owns it.

-----------------------------------

The Legend of Zelda: New Love 

Prologue: The Legendary Journey

Enter Ocarina of Time

The Great Deku Tree calls for the boy without a fairy. He sends Navi, the fairy, as his messenger. Navi goes to the home of the boy without a fairy. He had been having a nightmare seconds ago. The boy without a fairy, Link armed himself with a deku shield and the Kokiri Sword and met with the Great Deku Tree. He told Link that a terrible curse had been set upon him. He asked Link to remove the curse.

Link went in and defeated Queen Gohma, removing the curse. After Link removed the curse he made his way out of the Great Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree told him that though he was successful in removing the curse, he would still die. Then he explained to Link the secret of the world.

The Great Deku Tree told Link that a wicked man from the desert has placed the curse upon him. Then he told link the history of Hyrule. He told Link that Hyrule was created by three golden goddesses named Din, Farore, and Nayru. He told him that that the place where the three golden goddesses left Hyrule was known as the Sacred Realm, the resting place of the Triforce. He told Link to head off to Hyrule Castle to meet the Princess of Destiny. He sent him off with the Kokiri's Emerald.

Link left the forest. On his way out, his friend, Saria, gave him her Ocarina. This was their farewell. He quickly made it to Hyrule Castle Town Market. When he asked the guards to let him through, they would not let him. He would have to sneak into the castle. Before he snuck in, he saw a small girl, around his age. He talked to her. He found her name was Malon, and he agreed to help her find her father. She gave him a weird egg to thank him.

When morning came, the egg hatched. He still kept it with him. Then on his way into the castle, he found a fat sleeping man. The cucco woke the man up. Link told him Malon was waiting. He ran off. Link made his way into the castle. He snuck past the simple-minded guards easily. Then he found Princess Zelda.

Zelda was surprised when she first saw Link. She didn't know expect someone. She questioned how he got past the guards, and then she saw Navi. She asked Link if he was the forest. Link said yes. Then she asked if he had the Kokiri's Emerald. She was excited when Link told her he did.

Then she told Link a little more about the three golden goddesses. Her story seemed to focus on the triforce. Then she told Link that she had been spying on a man through the window. Zelda asked Link to look inside. There he saw the most wicked looking man ever. Zelda called him Ganondorf. The man saw Link through the window. Zelda told him not to worry. She asked Link to gather the spiritual stones. She told Link to ask her attendant, Impa, for the way out.

Link went to Impa. Impa told Link that everything that Zelda had told him was true. The she taught him a song that had been passed down through the Royal Family. Link mimicked the song on his ocarina. When he played the ocarina, he thought of Saria. He told himself he would go back to the forest to see her after this.

Impa took Link out of the castle. She told him that the next spiritual stone would be with the Gorons, up in Death Mountain. She made her way back to the castle. Link went off for the forest. It became night and soon the stalchildren came out. Link went into the nearby ranch. He found Malon in the horse corral. She taught him a song that her mother had played for her. The horse nearby suddenly went up to Link and began to lick him. Malon told Link that the horse was named Epona. She explained that the horse loved the song.

When morning came, Link went off to the forest. Mido told Link that Saria was in the Lost Woods. Link went in. He used the music to guide his way through the forest. Soon he found Saria. She taught him a song that would allow him to talk to here, not matter where he was. Link played the song for her. Link didn't stay long though. He was soon back on his way to Death Mountain.

Link asked the Gorons for the stone. The chief Goron, Darunia, told Link that if he wants it, he should rid the nearby cave of all the Dodongos. Link went in and began to destroy the Dodongos. He soon found the king Dodongo. Once Link took him out, he went outside of the cave. Darunia gave him the Spiritual stone of fire, the Goron's Ruby. Link left Death Mountain and headed for Zora's Domain. Navi had told him that he felt a weird feeling coming from that direction.

When he went in, he found that the Princess was missing. He soon found that she was swallowed by Jabu Jabu. Link made his way into the fish. Inside, he found Princess Ruto. Together, they found the spiritual stone of water, the Zora's Sapphire. Ruto had it in her hands when she disappeared from Link's site. Link journeyed deeper into the fish and found Barinade. His only way out was to defeat it. He took it out. He found Princess Ruto immediately afterwards. They left Jabu Jabu. Outside, Link asked for the Zora's Sapphire. Princess Ruto kindly gave it to him.

He made his way back to the castle. Suddenly a white horse with Princess Zelda and Impa came riding out. Princess Zelda threw an object into the moat. When he turned back to the castle, he saw Ganondorf. He was riding a solid black Gerudo Stallion. The wicked man asked which way the white horse went. Link took out his sword and shield, challenging the man. The man simply laughed. The man gathered a huge ball of pure dark energy and launched it at the boy. Link went unconscious.

When he woke up he remembered the moat. He dived in and found a small purple ocarina. In a message, Zelda explained it to be the Ocarina of Time. The message also taught him a song. A song Zelda called the song of time. Link knew what to do now. The fate of Hyrule rested on his shoulders. He made his way to the Temple of Time.

Inside he found an altar. It was labeled the altar of time. Link found an inscription on it. It read:

Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stones

Stand with the Ocarina of Time

And play the Song of Time

Link also found three hollows. Using the clue in the inscription, Link placed the three spiritual stones on the altar. They began to float. There was only one more step. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the song of time. He looked up and found a door opening. A door known as the door of time. Link went through the opening. Inside, he found a sword. Navi recognized it as the legendary blade. The Master's Sword.

Link went up to the sword, which was put in a pedestal. Link gripped the sword with both hands and pulled it out of the pedestal with ease. A blue light then shrouded him. Then he heard it. It was the one sound he didn't want to hear. It was a wicked laugh. Ganondorf! He had used Link. Now he would enter the Sacred Realm and retrieve the Triforce. This was what Link was had been trying to prevent. Link went unconscious.

When he awoke, he found himself in a bright room. He was on a hexagonal shape. There were six platforms near the edge. Link stood in the middle of it all. When he looked around he saw a rather old-looking man. The man called himself Rauru. Rauru told Link that Ganondorf had made his way into the Sacred Realm and has since turned Hyrule into a dark world.

Rauru explained to Link that when he pulled out the Master Sword, he had been sealed in the Sacred Realm for seven years. Link looked at himself. It appeared he was in fact, seven years older. Rauru told him that one worthy of the title, hero of time, could pull the master sword. Link had been too young to be the Hero of Time, so his spirit was sealed up in the Sacred Realm for seven years. He told Link that he must now journey forth, and awaken the sages.

Link soon found himself back in the Temple of Time. Then a man, who called himself Sheik, appeared. He told Link that the world would now be different than when he first pulled the sword. He told him the location of the Sages. One in the forest…one in a tall mountain…one under a vast lake…one in the house of the dead…one in a goddess. Link journeyed to these locations and awakened the sages.

Before he finished his mission, be decided to go back to the ranch. He realized that Ingo had taken over. Link decided to ride a horse. He played epona's song. She came to him. He hopped on and Ingo challenged him to a race. It was good amount of money. Link easily won. Then Ingo bid the horse. He lost again. Ingo attempted to keep Link from escaping; he simply jumped over the fence. When he spoke to Malon again, she was happy because her father could return to the ranch. She thanked Link for saving the horses. She truly believed that Link and Epona would be a great team. Epona aided Link on his quest.

Saria was the Forest Sage. Darunia was the Fire Sage. Ruto was the Water Sage. Impa was the shadow sage. Nabooru was the spirit sage. Rauru was the Sage of Light. Link was the Hero of Time for his ability to fight with the sages. After Link had awoken each one of them, he found Sheik. Sheik soon revealed himself to he Princess Zelda. She gave Link the Light arrows. That's when Ganondorf captured her. Ganondorf told him that if he wished to save her, to come to his castle.

The Sages combined their power to help Link into the castle. Link called on their power again so he could find a way through the barrier that kept him away from Ganondorf. They destroyed the barrier. At the top of the tower, he found Ganondorf.

Link used the power of the light arrows and the master sword to defeat him. Zelda was free. They made their way out of the now collapsing castle. Once outside, they watched as the castle fell to the ground. Then they heard a sound. Link went into the rubble. Then suddenly he was knocked to his back as a pig-like creature popped out. This was Ganon's more powerful form. A ring of fire surrounded the area. Link began to fight the creature. Midway through the fight, his sword was knocked out. He pulled out his megaton hammer.

The hammer wasn't as good as the master sword, but was doing a little damage. Soon the ring of fire disappeared. Zelda handed Link his sword. Link went back over to Ganon. The ring of fire reappeared. Link needed to finish this. He launched a light arrow into the monster's face. He jumped up and slammed his sword into Ganon's head.

Zelda revealed herself to be the seventh sage. They launched the final attack, sealing Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm forever, even across time. Zelda then sent Link back to the past. It had been her fault that all of this happened. She would allow Link to live the seven years he missed. Zelda used the Ocarina of Time to send him back. Link place the master sword back in its resting place, completing the seal, never to pull it out again.

This was the legendary journey. Link returned the forest soon afterwards and lived life the right way.


	2. Prologue 2: Journey to a new land

Hi, I'm back again.

Jiyuu: We're back again.

Oh yeah, right. Well, this chapter will focus on the events of Majora's Mask. It wasn't as legendary a journey, but it still changed Link's life.

Jiyuu: Let's just get on with it. Come on disclaimer.

Okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. That's why I'm writing a fanfic. I'm simply a fan. Nintendo holds the copyright.

---------------------------------------------------

The Legend of Zelda: New Love 

Prologue 2: Journey to a new land

Enter Majora's Mask

Link wasn't able to go back to normal life. He missed his friend. A friend that had left after the story that made him a legend. He was ten when he took that journey. Now he was thirteen. His life had changed so much since then. He couldn't stay in the forest any longer; it was time for him to go after his friend. He headed for the ranch and took Epona. He hoped no one would mind.

Link and Epona headed journeyed to find his friend. While Link was heading through some woods that were unfamiliar, two fairies popped out. They scared Epona. Link was thrown off of her. He went unconscious. A skullkid wearing a strange looking mask came out and began searching him. He found the Ocarina of Time. He began to play around with it. The fairies watched him.

When Link woke up he saw the skullkid playing with his ocarina. He stared at him. The fairies saw him and got freaked out. The skullkid turned around and got surprised. He put the ocarina behind his back. Link jumped at him. The skullkid jumped away from him and onto Epona. Link grabbed Epona's tail. The horse had taken off and Link was being dragged. After a while, Link couldn't hold on any longer. He let go.

The skullkid was still moving forward. Link began to chase after him. Link was going as fast as he could, when he came to a dead end. He was on the edge of a cliff. He tried to regain his footing. Too late! Link fell down the hole and landed in a place that he had never before seen. Then he saw the skullkid. The skullkid laughed and then he began to do something really strange. He began to shake his head. Link soon saw only complete black. Then Deku Scrubs. Link began to cover his ears and close his eyes. When he came back to reality, he was a Deku Scrub,

The Skullkid laughed at him and took off in the other direction. Then a fairy who called itself Tatl began to attack Link, holding him off. Then, the door closed. The fairy blamed Link like it was his fault. She told him to open the door. She demanded it. Link opened the door and they both went through it. Link continued forward and the fairy stopped him.

The fairy told Link that she knew where the skullkid might be. The two joined forces and became a team. Link simply wanted his ocarina back and Tatl needed someone to be with until she found the Skullkid. They continued on their way. Soon they found themselves inside a windmill. Just before they left the Clock Tower, a scary looking man called to them. Link turned to him and Tatl hid behind Link.

The man told Link that he had been following Link. He told him he knew that this was not his true form and that he could help Link turn back into his true self. He told him that he needed to find the item that he had lost. Link knew he meant the ocarina. The guy asked for one thing in exchange. The mask that the skullkid was wearing belonged to him. He wanted it back. Link agreed and left the Clock Tower.

Outside, Tatl told him to go north to find the great fairy. Link went north and found a cave. He went inside. He found the great fairy. Or what was left of her. Her body was shattered. She asked Link to restore her to her former self. He explored the town and found the missing piece of the fairy. He took it back to her. Then the great fairy was restored. She granted Link with the power of magic to thank him. She told him to ask the kids around town to make it to the observatory.

Link went outside. In the sky he saw a balloon that had a picture of the mask that the skullkid wore. He shot the balloon with his magic in anger. A kid with a red hat was surprised. He was impressed with Link's talent. He challenged him to a round of hide-and-seek. Link agreed. The boy shouted and his friends came along. He told Link that him and his four friends would hide around Clock Town and he was to find them.

They scattered and Link went out to find them. He found the rather quickly and they all went back to the place near the great fairy's cave. They told Link the code to get to the observatory. Link went to the secret entrance and told the kid the code. He let Link through. Link went through to the observatory.

He found an old man there and a huge telescope. He told Link that recently an imp had been completely rude. He told Link to look through the telescope at the top of the Clock Tower. Link looked and saw the Skull Kid. He seemed to know Link was watching because his dance seemed to mock him. He also saw a small object fall from the moon's "eye". Link told the man. The man told him that Link wouldn't be able to get up there until three days from now at midnight. The man told him to go look outside.

Link went outside and found an item known as the moon's tear. He went back to Clock Town and saw a flower. He remembered Tatl told him the flower would let him fly. He went to the flower and suddenly a Deku Scrub popped out. He told Link that the flower was his. He also told Link he would trade the flower for a souvenir that he could bring back to his wife. Link pulled out the moon's tear. The Deku Scrub was excited.

Link gave the moon's tear to him and the Deku Scrub gave him the deed and took off for home. Link used the flower and flew up to the place that would open on the day of the ceremony. Link decided to sleep. He woke up to the sound of fireworks. This was going to be Link's chance. The stairs to the top of the tower opened up. Link went in.

When he made it to the top, he found the skullkid and the other fairy. Tatl called the fairy Tael. Tael began to say something.

"Swam…mountain…ocean…canyon. The four who are there, bring them here." This might mean something to them later. The Skullkid knocked the fairy away and told it to shut up. He told Link that it couldn't be stopped and pointed up. Link noticed the moon was coming at them. Link had one shot. He fired a bubble at the skullkid. He dropped the ocarina. Link picked the ocarina up. It brought back memories of Princess Zelda. He remembered the Song of Time.

He played the Song of Time and the scene began to warp itself. In mere seconds he was back at Clock Town. It was different though. Everything had gone in rewind. It was as it was three days ago. Link went bock into the Clock Tower and found the freaky man. He showed him the ocarina. The man was excited.

He taught Link a song that he called, the song of healing. Link's mind went blank and when he came back to, he was human again. A mask that resembled a Deku Scrub lay in front of him. The curse was now trapped in the mask. The man told Link to keep it as a memory of that day. Then he asked Link to keep his side of the deal. Link frowned. The man went angry when he realized Link didn't have it.

He told Link the mystery behind the mask. He told him the evil power that lay within the mask and why it was hidden away. It had been used for rituals that brought massive destruction to the world. The man told Link that he had to do this. Link agreed to go and retrieve it. He went back into Clock Town.

Tatl remembered what Tael had said and remembered those as the four regions around the world. Link journeyed to the swamp to find it was cursed. He removed the curse and afterwards was taught a song by a giant known as the ode to order. Link knew this song would eventually come in handy so he remembered it.

Then the team went to the mountains and there found the spirit of a Goron who needed a way to be healed. Link played the song the man had taught him, the song of healing. Afterwards a mask that resembled the Gorons appeared in front of him. He used the might of the Gorons and his sword to remove the curse upon the mountain. The mountain returned to normal. He met another giant. The giant tried to tell him something. Link knew that his next destination was the ocean.

Link journey to the ocean but was blocked by a gate. If only he had Epona. He did hear of a ranch nearby though. Link used a dynamite to open the way to the ranch. Inside he found a horse that looked like Epona. He got a closer look. It was Epona. Then he found a girl that resembled Malon; she could tell that the boy needed the horse so she gave it to him. She taught him a song. Link remembered this song. It was the song Malon had taught him when he first met Epona.

Link made his way to the ocean and soon confronted himself with a dead Zora. Link played the song of healing when he realized that the spirit needed it. Again, a mask appeared. This one resembled the Zoras. Link used the power of the Zora's and his sword to remove the curse that had been set upon the ocean. He had only one place to go. The canyon.

Link made his way to the canyon and began a perilous journey up. He soon found an ancient castle that was also cursed. Link found a mask that let him become a giant. He used the power of this mask to defeat the curse that lay in the canyons. He was finished. There wasn't much time left. Link made his way back to Clock Town and barely made it thanks to Epona. Link again went to the roof of the Clock Tower.

Link met the Skullkid again. Almost the exact same thing happened except Link could fight back this time. Link played the ode to order and the four giants came and held the moon back. Suddenly, the mask threw the Skull Kid. He told Link he didn't need such a weakling and then transported himself to the moon. Link went after it. On the moon he found a field. There was a tree in the middle of it all. Link found a kid under it. He agreed to play with the kid. Then the final battle begun.

Link began to fight the Mask as it floated around attacking him. Link quickly took this down through carefully planned strategy. Then the mask began to change.

The mask grew legs and arms and began to dance. Link was able to defeat him. He was harder than the last one because this one could fight back better. The mask still wasn't dead. It was changing again. It began to grow muscles making this the most challenging form.

Link remembered the light arrows he had regained. He fired them at this form. Link slashed away, but he was knocked back before he could finish him. He continued the strategy until the mask could take no more. The mask died and Link was back on ground in this land of Termina. He found himself surrounded by the four giants and the skullkid was nearby. The two became friends and then the mask guy came. He told Link he had gotten back the mast he had lost and he was leaving.

Then came these words: "For every meeting, there is a parting. Whether that parting be forever or for a short time depends on the people."

Link took in these words. Link returned to Hyrule on Epona. His journey would be told forever in the land of Termina.

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry for the second prologue. It was just that the other one was getting so long.

Jiyuu: The two are different things. They belong separate.

I guess you're right. Read and Review.

Jiyuu: Not much they can review yet, but anyway, r&r.

Yeah…Next my actual fanfic will begin.

Jiyuu: Our fanfic


	3. Chapter 1: Old Friends

Hi, we will now commence in bringing you events you didn't already know

Jiyuu: Unless you can read our minds.

They couldn't read our minds. How could they unless they were with us? We don't know them.

Jiyuu: You ruin all the fun.

On to the fanfic.

Jiyuu: Disclaimer first.

Disclaimer: We do not own The Legend of Zelda. If you've read the last two pages, you'd already know this. Like you actually read this stuff.

------------------------------------------

The Legend of Zelda: New Love 

Chapter 1: Old Friends

Link returned to Hyrule. He didn't see his search as a waste though. In his quest, he found new friends and learned some new things. Link returned to Kokiri Forest. Everyone was happy to see him again. They hadn't seen him for months. Even Mido was happy to see Link. He was happy to see all his old friends too. Especially Saria, who had been his first true friend. They celebrated his return. Everyone danced and for the first time in a long time, he was home.

That night, Link lay awake in his bed. It had been a while since he had slept in his own bed. Link began to remember his journey and all the people he met, the places he had been, and the things he had done. He had become a hero, and nobody remembered any of it. Only he remembered it all. His friends have never even heard of Ganondorf. He wasn't too sad though. It would have been worse had he missed the seven years of his life he could put to so much use.

Saria walked in. She had seen Link's light on and she knew something was wrong.

"What's bothering you Link?" she asked him.

"Nothing really…" He lied.

"You used to always say that. I remember that actually meant something." She looked at him, questioningly.

"It's too hard to explain. I don't even know if I really understand it myself. Maybe the problem is I just can't make sense of it all." He explained it to her with his face in his hands.

"You've changed a lot since the time we first met. I remember you used to always be so easy to see right through. You've become stronger and sometimes I just feel like I'm going to lose my best friend." She started to cry after she said these words.

"Please," Link began. "Please don't cry. Please don't cry Saria. I promise I'll always be your friend, no matter how much I change." She put her head on his chest. This surprised him. He began to calm her down.

"Link," Saria started. "I'm lucky. I'm lucky to have you as my friend." She was happier now. She looked at Link.

"I'm lucky too." Link said. "To have you as my friend." He looked back at her. Even after so long, the two of them were still friends. Saria went back to her house. Link started remembering all the good times Saria and him had shared. Saria was his best friend. She had changed too. She was not the same girl he knew when he first began his journey. She had grown up, though her appearance remained the same.

Link finally went to sleep. He wanted to see a few more of his old friends. Since he had been all over Hyrule, he knew many people. Most of them wouldn't remember him though. There was one friend in particular that he wanted to see again. Tomorrow would be a long day.

When Link woke up he said goodbye to all of the Kokiri. He wasn't going to be gone as long as the last time, but he'd be gone for a while. He took his equipment and headed out. He was back in Hyrule Field. This time it wasn't on a mission. Nothing was expected of him. He could finally live like a kid.

He was off to Lon Lon Ranch. He was going to meet his old friend Malon. It would be a little awkward because she wouldn't remember him at all. He remembered her so he had to pretend he hadn't met her before. He was finally at the ranch after the long walk. He made his way inside.

The ranch was just the way he remembered it. It was better this time because he didn't have to worry like long ago. He was just passing the cabin door when…

"Oh! Hello there." Link turned around. It was Malon. "Nice clothes." She giggled. Link remembered the laugh. It was a laugh that made him always feel a little more cheerful.

"Thanks. My name is Link." Link put out his hand.

"I'm Malon. Pleased to meet you." She took Link's hand firmly and shook it. Link almost forgot to let go of her hand for some reason.

"The p-pleasure's all m-mine." Link bowed. He mainly did it to hide his blush. When it passed, he lifted his head back up. Link saw Epona at the ranch. Time really had been reset. Malon noticed that Link was looking behind her. She turned around and saw her horse, Epona.

"Do you like her?" She asked. "I can teach you a song to tame her. This is a song my mother used to sing for me." Malon began to sing a song he had heard many times in his life. It reminded him of Malon and Epona. Link played the song and Epona came to him. "You see. She likes you now." Link began to pet her.

"This horse looks strong. It should become one of the fastest horses." Link said this, more trying to compliment her. "You're rather beautiful."

"What?" She asked, confused. Her cheeks were really red.

"I mean she is rather beautiful. The horse." Link hadn't even realized what he had said before that. His cheeks were now red too.

"Oh! Thank you. She is my only friend in this world." She seemed kind of sad when she said it, but at the same time, happy.

"I best be off." Link noticed the sun was setting. He had better get back to the forest soon.

"Okay. You can stay here if you like." She told Link these words. This made Link happier.

"I don't want to be a burden." This was true. He didn't want to make any trouble for Malon. He did want to stay, but not if it would burden her.

"I'd only be too happy if you stayed the night." She bowed as if to welcome him in.

"Thank you, Malon. I'd be honored to stay with you tonight. Maybe we could talk more tonight." He bowed to her now.

"Please come in." She opened the door and Link stepped inside. Inside he saw Malon's dad, Talon. He seemed rather cheerful. His cheeks were always cherry red. He was cooking dinner. He seemed surprised when he saw Link come inside.

"Ah. You must be a friend of Malon's. I'm glad to meet you. Any friend of Malon's must be a good person." Link put his hand out and Talon shook it hard. "Hello dear." Link turned to see Malon come inside.

"Actually dad, I just met Link today." She blushed because her father had always made things a bigger deal than they ought to be. "Can he stay here tonight?"

"Or course dear. If you trust him, he must be a good person." He brought four plates to the table. Suddenly another man walked in. Link recognized him as Ingo. "Oh Ingo. Could you prepare the guest quarters after dinner."

"Yes sir." He said it rather grumpy. This was the Ingo Link remembered. Link was eating amongst old friends now.

After dinner, Link went to the guest quarters. A little later, Malon walked in.


	4. Chapter 2: The Conversation

Jiyuu: I beat you to it this time.

Whatever. Oh, OperationJonny, thanks for your review.

Jiyuu: Let's get on with this show.

Okay, disclaimer.

Disclaimer: We sill don't own Zelda.

------------------------------

The Legend of Zelda: New Love

Chapter 2: The Conversation

"Umm…I'm sorry." Malon was a little embarrassed because she hadn't even intended on coming here. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"No problem." Link scooted over on the bed to make room for her. Malon sat next to him. "What'd you wanna talk about?" He asked the question politely.

"You're gonna think this is weird but, I feel like I've met you before." She put her head in her hands. She was sure he'd think she was crazy.

"I don't think that's weird." He smiled at her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really!"

"Have we met before?" She asked.

"No. Not really. Not in a time anyone would remember." Link got a little depressed here. Going back in time made him happy, but it ruined his life a little.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand. What do you mean, 'not in a time anyone would remember'"? Malon was really confused by what Link had said.

"I don't think you'd quite understand, even if I told you. You see, I'm not sure I understand what happened." Link looked at her. She looked a little more grown up than when he first met her. He hadn't really noticed until now.

"Just try me." She challenged him.

"Okay." Link began to describe the events of what had happened to him. She interrupted a few times to confirm a few things, but most of the story was told smoothly. After about two hours, Link was finally done telling her.

"That's why you don't think what I said was weird." She put two and two together.

"Yeah! It's a little crazy, huh?" He looked up and then he looked at Malon. He chuckled.

"What? Do I look funny?" She started looking at herself.

"No. I was just thinking about something."

"Do you wanna tell me?"

"I don't think it's quite the right time to tell you." Link hung his sword and shield up on the wall. Then he took his hat off.

"You have nice hair." Malon blushed. She really did like Link's hair. His hair was a little messy, but he pulled it off.

"Thanks." Link also blushed. "You have great hair too." He blushed again. So did Malon.

"Thank you for the compliment." She smiled. The two began to look at each other, suddenly trapped in each other's eyes. Both of them had blue eyes that reminded each other of water.

"You have nice eyes too." Link had just found his way out of her eyes.

"Your eyes are wonderful." Malon was brought back to reality by Link's voice.

"And your voice is beautiful." Link loved the sound of her voice.

"Thank you. I think we better get to bed." Malon had just realized it was really dark outside.

"See you in the morning." Link didn't want her to leave, but he knew that both of them had better get some rest.

"I can't wait." She walked outside.

"Maybe thing aren't so bad after all. Maybe I can remind her of the old times." Link fell down to the bed and closed his eyes. "Malon…" He was asleep.

-------------------------------------

I realize this chapter was shorter than the last few. I'm sorry.

Jiyuu: I still think that this was the most fun chapter we've written.

Yeah, it was pretty fun. This was meant to be the first conversation the two have shared for a long time. I thought it would be a good chapter.

Jiyuu: I am so good at writing.

Yeah…whatever. Anyways, read and review.

Jiyuu: Can you believe I just put this up yesterday?

WE put this up yesterday.


	5. Chapter 3: The Next Day

Wow, I noticed something Jiyuu.

Jiyuu: What?

Well, there's a user on this site with your name. I wanted to clear up that you have no relation to this user.

Jiyuu: Just continue the story.

Okay!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda, not us.

--------------------------------

The Legend of Zelda: New Love

Chapter 3: The Next Day

When Link woke up the following morning he grabbed his equipment and went outside. Malon caught him just in time.

"It's time for breakfast. Go inside. I'll meet you there in a second." Malon practically shoved Link inside. Then she went over to the barn and began milking the cows. Milk was always good in the morning.

"Good morning son." Talon greeted Link with a pat on the back. "Come on and sit down." Talon went over to the table and pulled out a chair. Link sat in it. "Malon will be here shortly and then breakfast will begin."

"Umm…Talon?" Link asked.

"Yes?" Talon listened.

"I wanted just wanted to thank you for letting me sleep at your house last night. It was very kind of you."

"Any friend of Malon's is welcome here. Besides, you seem like a nice kid." Talon sat down next to Link and handed him a piece of bread.

"Thank you sir. I'll be leaving later this morning if you were wondering."

"Okay. If you want, you can take one of our horses. I'll expect you to come back eventually though. You can bring the horse back then."

"Thank you sir. You're very generous." Link smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" Malon was walking in with a bucket of milk. Link smelled the excellent smell of the Lon Lon Milk. "You weren't talking about me, right dad?"

"No Malon. I was just telling Link he could borrow a horse for his travel home." Talon reassured his daughter. He didn't want her angry with him. Link remembered the day he first met Talon at Hyrule Castle. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Malon looked at Link suspiciously. Link winked at her. She blushed when he did so.

"I was just remembering something from a while back. Seems rather funny now." Link smiled as a stack of pancakes were set down in front of him. He began to drool as Malon poured the syrup over it.

"Okay boys! Dig in!" Link and Talon dived into their pancakes. They shoved pancakes down their throats one by one. Malon was disgusted with the two of them. She went to another plate of Pancakes and picked up her fork. She began to eat the pancake piece by piece.

"Thank you Malon." Link drank his cup of milk. He wiped the milk away from his face with the back of his hand afterwards. "Those were very good." He bowed to her.

"Malon. Find Link a nice horse for his journey home." Link and Malon went outside and over to the horse corral. The two didn't talk all the way there.

"Pick a horse." Malon put her hand out and directed Link's attention at all the horses. Link looked at all of them. Then he was knocked to the ground.

"What's up with this?" He rolled over and saw Epona standing over him. She started licking Link's face.

"I think she likes you." Malon laughed at Link as the horse continued to lick him. Link pushed away Epona's nose. Link got up and wiped his face. "I want you to take her with you."

"What! She's your favorite horse though." Link was surprised by what Malon had said.

"I know. But I want…wait! How did you know she was my favorite?" Malon was now surprised by Link's comment.

"Well…I saw you playing with her when I first got here." Link lied.

"Tell the truth." Malon saw right through him.

"You told me. It was back when you first let me ride her." Link gave in.

"I forgot that we've met before. It still is hard to believe."

"Yeah…"

"I want you to take her so you'll have to come back. Since she's my favorite horse it'll make you come back. I wanna see you again." Malon shed a tear. She quickly wiped it away.

"Don't worry." Link pulled himself up on Epona. "I'll be back. Don't forget me." Link rode off on Epona in the direction of Kokiri Forest.

"Don't let me down Link." Malon sat down, crying as Link left. "What am I saying? I have to be strong." Malon picked herself up. She had found a new strength within herself. "I can't wait till the next time we meet." She began to pet one of the horses.

Link was nearing Kokiri Forest. Saria was probably going to be really mad. He hadn't told anyone he was going to be gone for an entire night. He would just deal with it when he got there. He looked down. Epona was truly a beautiful horse. Link would watch over her until the day he returned to Lon Lon Ranch.

When Link finally made it back to the forest, Saria was waiting for him. Saria smiled when she saw Link enter the forest. Then she was almost immediately angry.

"Where were you?" Saria yelled at him. "Why didn't you come home last night? I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry Saria." Link was truly sorry for worrying her. "I lost track of time and I wouldn't be able to make it home before nightfall." Link jumped off Epona and held on to the reigns. Saria ran up to him and hugged him.

"Don't worry me again please. I worry like a big sister." Link noticed his tunic becoming a little wet. Saria was crying. Link hugged her back.

"I'll do my best." Link smiled as Saria stopped crying and let go. The two of them went into the housing area of the forest. They walked to Link's house and went up the ladder. They entered. Link put his equipment away and turned to Saria.

"What I were /I you doing?" Saria asked, almost accusing him of a crime.

"I went to Lon Lon Ranch." Link didn't bother trying to trick her. He'd end up having to tell the truth by the end of it all anyway.

"What were you doing there?" Link really didn't want to answer this question. He didn't have to in the end anyway. "Was it that cute farm girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Link tried to avoid answering the question.

"I knew it. It's your first love Link." She acted as if she knew everything. It seemed she did though.

"I'm not in love. I just wanted a horse." Link was sweating. Saria was embarrassing him.

"Yeah right. I'm happy for you Link." She walked over to him and grabbed his hands. She swung him around once and set him down.

"I don't even know what love is Saria. How can I be having my first love?"

"Nobody really knows what love is Link. Let me try to explain it. It's the feeling you get when you're around someone. Almost like butterflies in your stomach, something choking you, you can't talk. Love is a very confusing thing."

"Well, I've never felt any of that before." Link was a really bad liar. He had to try though.

"Okay Link. But when you're ready to admit it, talk to me." Saria left him alone.

"Finally." Link took a large breath. Saria really embarrassed him with all her talk of love. Link didn't want to admit it then, but everything that Saria mentioned about love, he had felt. Every time it was when he was near Malon. "I gotta stop thinking about it. There's no way I'm in love." Link considered the idea one more time before he put it to rest. "Saria can't be right."

"Dinner time!" Link jolted out of his house when he heard these words. He hadn't eaten since early morning. He was even hungrier because of his travel back to Kokiri Forest. Link finally reached the table outside a few seconds later. Some of the Kokiri were already seated and others were still arriving. There were plates scattered around the table. Link sat down. He began to wait.

"Eat away." After all the Kokiri arrived they were allowed to eat. Link actually used a fork for this meal. He was still eating rather fast though. Then he noticed Saria across the table. She was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Link questioned Saria.

"What's wrong, lover boy?" She laughed as she said the last two words.

"I am not in love!" Link screamed. All the Kokiri turned towards him. They stared at him for a few seconds before they continued eating.

"Yes you are." Saria knew when she was right and she was sure about this one.

"We'll talk about this later. Maybe when less people are around." Link went back to eating. He wasn't eating as fast anymore.

"Fine!" Saria began to eat. She ate with much more dignity than Link had. Link was the first done with his meal. He went back to his tree house.

Back at his tree house, Link started cleaning. His house had gotten really messy. It probably wasn't in the best shape when he left it. After picking up a few things, Link went over to his bed and laid down on it. It was great being home. He had missed his bed last night. He kicked off his boots and closed his eyes. Thirty minutes later, Saria walked in.

"Link…Link. Wake up Link." She couldn't believe Link fell asleep. "Link!"

"What's wrong?" Link had heard his name shouted. He just assumed something was wrong. Then he noticed Saria was here. This wasn't good. Saria was going to be mad at him.

"I can't believe you fell asleep! I thought you knew I'd be here in a couple minutes." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about something."

"That cute farm girl?" She was mocking him again.

"Not that again! I thought I told you that I'm not in love. I just wanted a horse." The same lie.

"Don't lie Link. I know you're in love. You wouldn't need to stay the night if you only wanted a horse." Saria knew that the farm rented horses at any time of day.

"Saria. You might be right. I'm just unsure. I don't really understand what I'm feeling lately. For some reason, I don't talk the same when I'm around her. Something makes me…different."

"You're still young Link. You'll understand better one day. I better go. It's getting late." She pointed out the window. Then for some reason, she walked over and kissed Link on the cheek. "You'll get her one day." She left.

"She's gone." Link put his hand to his cheek. Link hadn't expected this. Saria had just kissed him. They both used to think that was gross. Saria had really grown up. "I hope you know, Saria, I don't hate you. You'll always be my best friend." Link looked out the window and saw Saria walking to her house. He didn't turn away until she was inside. "Nothing will stop us from being friends." Link went back over to his bed and lay down.

He looked up at his ceiling. He was thinking about Malon. He was thinking about the great times they had. Then he remembered yesterday. Yesterday had really changed him. For the first time, he felt uncomfortable around girls. She was pleasant, but it was hard not to worry if he would mess up.

Then he remembered her hair. Her hair was the best thing about her. Her hair was silky, red, and had no split ends. It was almost like her trademark. She would be incomplete without her hair. Her hair was beautiful. Then something came to Link.

"What if Saria is right?" He asked himself. "What if I am in love? I'm still not completely sure what love is." Link hadn't even considered the possibility until this moment. Link went to sleep that night, thinking about that. Maybe he was in love. That night, he dreamt of Malon. There relationship would never be the same.


	6. Chapter 4: I waited

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. If anyone wanted to read a quick Malink during the delay, there is my new fic: True Love

Jyuu: Which you forgot to invite me into.

Okay

Jyuu: On with the story.

I lost the disclaimer again.

Jyuu: I found it.

Dislcaimer: Umm…we don't own Zelda. It should be getting pretty clear by now.

BTW, we changed the second prologue so it makes sense why she doesn't remember him. It involved only a little replacing.

-----------------------------------

The Legend of Zelda: New Love

Chapter 4: I waited

It had been two years since Link had last saw Malon. Link was packing his stuff to go see her. It wasn't completely by choice though. Mido was getting him kicked out. When Link turned 15, they realized he wasn't a Kokiri. He had grown up in body. Mido was finally having his way. Link was a little sad about the whole thing, but he wouldn't let it show. He just wouldn't.

When Link finally had everything packed up, he went outside. Saria was standing there. She was crying. She couldn't stand the thought of Link leaving again. She knew there was nothing she could do about it. She had to say goodbye though.

"Link…"

"Saria?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm really going to miss you." She wiped away a few tears.

"I'll miss you too Saria. Maybe we'll see each other again one day." Saria wrapped her arms around him. Her tears were soaking his tunic.

"Goodbye, Link." She let go and ran back to her home. She couldn't stand any more goodbyes. Link got on Epona and rode out. He would probably never see Saria again because he would never be allowed in the forest. He wiped away some tears and went off to the ranch. It was the only place that had any friends.

Link rode off to the ranch. He moved rather slowly. He wouldn't be able to hang on to Epona if he moved much faster. He was continuously looking back at the forest. The forest was his home. Now that he was banished from the forest, he had nowhere to return after a long adventure. After a long ride, Link was finally at the ranch. He looked back in the direction of the forest on more time before entering the ranch.

Before entering, Link jumped off Epona. He walker her inside and brought her to the front door of the house. He knocked on the door and stepped back. After a few seconds the door opened. When the door opened, a beautiful woman stood in the doorway. It was Malon. Her had grown even more and she seemed even more beautiful than two years ago.

"It's you!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's me." Link smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can't believe it." She jumped at Link and wrapped her arms around him. Link was surprised. He was knocked back a little, but he quickly regained his balance. After a while, Link realized Malon was crying. Had he done something?

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I haven't seen you in two years." She backed up from him and wiped away her tears. "I didn't even expect that you'd be back. You're the first."

"What have you been doing since I've been gone?" Link asked.

"I waited." She said.

"You waited…for what?" Link asked.

"I waited for you." She wiped away another tear. Link could see the happiness in her eyes. She had really waited for him. Somebody…waited for him. She was the first to ever wait for him.

"Malon. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I didn't…I didn't mean to make you cry." Link had the deepest apologies in mind.

"I see you brought Epona with you. Let's put her in the corral with the other horses." She shut the door and took Epona's reigns in hand. Link let go. He followed Malon to the corral. She opened the gate and let her in. Epona immediately began running around.

"She's a wonderful horse." Link said.

"Yeah, she is."

"She was a faithful horse. She's never let me down." He truly meant it. Epona was a great horse, every time he used her help.

"Do you want to go inside?" She asked him.

"Yes please." They went to the house. Malon opened the door and they stepped inside. The house was a little warmer because of the fire. They sat down.

"Link. I was as surprised as you were." She told him.

"Surprised about what?" He asked.

"I was also surprised that I waited for you. For some reason, I knew I could trust you. I was right in doing so.

"I'm glad I came back. Besides, I had to return Epona to you. She is your horse after all."

"I'm glad she likes you. I guess it's because you're such a nice person."

"You flatter me."

"It's true though. You really are nice."

"That means a lot…coming from you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do." Link answered this one quickly. He really meant it. Then his stomach began to feel funny. He made a weird face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think I might have overdone it." This was a lie. Link could run faster than Epona took him. It was something else. He decided not to make a big deal of it.

"You need to rest." She got up and went over to Link. She helped him out of his chair and took him over to the couch. She laid him down there. She went and got some ice and put it on his forehead. "This'll make you feel better."

"Thanks." Link took the bag of ice in his hand and held it to his head. Malon walked over to the sink and began to wash her dishes. Link looked at her. She was kind, but he didn't want to take advantage of that. He walked over and began to help her with the dishes.

"I waited…for so long." She said.

--------------------------------------

Well, I guess that's it for now.

Jiyuu: Sry it took so long to finish. We slacked off.

Sry it's so short. I plan for the next chapter to be longer.

Jiyuu: I want the love scene.

Just wait for it.


End file.
